


Rise and Shine

by WronglyDismembered



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Ass Play, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Suggestive Themes, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WronglyDismembered/pseuds/WronglyDismembered
Summary: En and Chota are on a little onsen trip, and... Yeah, what can I say, this is just a bald-faced excuse for me to write some directionless smut.
Relationships: Chota/En (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I was VERY heavily influenced by this incredible pixiv artist's godly doujinshi: 
> 
> https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/44281156

En awoke to Chota serenading his asshole. 

It wasn't an entirely unpleasant way to wake up, he just wasn't really prepared to feel warm hands spreading his cheeks, or to hear "~ _you're sooo fuckin' Perr-Fect_ ~" in sing-songy warm breath on his crack first thing in the morning.

"... Chota? What the fuck are you doing?" En growled, grogginess stealing the edge from his voice. He tried to turn and look back, but all his efforts rewarded him with was a glimpse of Chota's calves, kicking at the air playfully, and a pinched nerve in his shoulder. "Ah, fuck!" En buried his head back in the pillow and tried to rearrange his shoulder muscles.

"Oh! En! You are awake!!" Chota exclaimed, seemingly planning to ignore En's discomfort. "Sorry if I woke you up, I just couldn't resist..."

En could practically hear the lecherous smile in Chota's 'apology', he rolled his eyes, wondering if there was a chance he could get out of this without having more than two fingers up his ass. "Yeah, of course you couldn't. You don't know the meaning of restraint. Or personal space for that matter..." 

"Oh, come on, En, it's not often that we get some time to ourselves! Coming to this hot springs was your idea anyway!" Chota was pouting. 

En turned over, grunting with the effort. "Yeah, because I wanted some time to relax! Not to become your fuck-pillow! Devils, Chota, do you even know how many times we've done it since we got here?! This is not my idea of relaxation!" 

Despite the lecture, Chota was grinning broadly. "I could take you a bit more seriously if you weren't..." Chota stared pointedly at En's morning wood, and bit off giggles with a coy fist over his mouth. 

En gave Chota a look. "I should have expected such maturity from you." He grumbled.

Chota clicked his tongue fretfully, but started inching his hand up En's thigh anyway, with only the slightest obligatory trepidation. "Just let me do the work, En..." His tone had turned sultry and cajoling, "you won't have to do anything, just lay there and look pretty."

He wasn't getting out of this one. "You say that, but I intended to return home rejuvenated, not a broken man." En huffed, trying to retain his irritation while Chota wrapped a hand around his dick and gave it a squeeze.

"You're not _broken_!" Chota whined, "I always use plenty of lube!" He tugged, a little too aggressively.

En hissed. "Be careful, dammit Chota."

"I am!! You're so critical En!"

"Now is not the time to be letting your emotions get the better of you!" En shot back, arching nervously.

"My emotions don't get the better of me." Chota simpered, releasing En, then proceeding to crawl up his body, kissing and nipping the whole way.

"Well, we both know _that's_ not true. _Ah_!" En knew he was overreacting a little when Chota bit his nipple lightly, but he was still upset. "This is what I mean!" 

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, En." Chota sounded a little more serious as he spoke between laps at En's throat. "You sure are grumpy today... What am I going to do with you?!" Chota obviously wasn't expecting an answer, because he immediately smothered En with the most sloppy mouth-to-mouth imaginable.

En could feel Chota's hand creeping up his ass crack while he got unnecessarily resuscitated. Squirming to emphasize his displeasure, he only found himself becoming more accessable to Chota's probing fingers. En shoved Chota's chest, feeling embarrassingly like a disgruntled maiden as he did so. "I can't breathe, Chota! Could you possibly show some restraint?"

Chota licked his lips, that stupid grin still plastered on his face. "Not when you're looking like that, En. You know I just can't contain myself..." He wavered for a moment, then bent forward to kiss En chastely on the lips.

En should have been better prepared, but when Chota pushed two fingers into his ass, he was definitely caught off-guard. The gentle kiss had distracted him, dammit. "Ahh!! Fuck! Chota!" 

"Mnnn, you feel so goood, En..." Chota wasn't paying attention, he'd begun sucking hickies into En's collar bone while he worked his fingers in deeper. "Wow, you're still slick from last night!" Chota exclaimed, looking up for a brief moment.

En wanted to shoot back a biting retort, but his mind was going blank for some reason. "Cho-TA." He whined, sounding unfortunately whipped, and he almost forgot to hate himself for hitching his hips higher.

It made En both pleased, and immeasurably irritated, when Chota raised his eyebrows in delight. "I'm right here, En, you don't have to be so loud." Chota's grin was a permanent fixture it seemed.

"Why don't you put that mouth to good use?" En wheezed, trying desperately to tame his senses, now running roughshod upon his pride.

Not having to be told twice, Chota giggled again while he retreated back to where he'd started. "Is this what you meant?" He murmured playfully, still gliding careful fingers in and out of En as he let his lips brush the head of En's dick.

En rolled his eyes, but immediately regretted it when Chota shoved into him with particular willfulness. "Devils, Yes!" En exclaimed, pushing a hand into Chota's close-cropped hair to angle him down again.

"Mmmm, I see. Lemme just get to that then." Chota's smile couldn't have been wider. En would have been more annoyed had it not been for hot breath on his dick, then soft tongue. Then, he was engulfed in wet and heat, and Chota _sucked_. 

En considered doing something extra nice for Chota. Much as he was infernally irritating, the man was _brilliant_ at sucking dick, and that had to be worth more than the occasional trip to an onsen.

"Mhn, not so fast, Chota. Hnn-!" Chota found just the right angle inside him, punching the nerves that set En on _fire_. "Don't...!" En gasped, twisting away from Chota's hand. He wasn't thinking about anything but the urgency behind his exclamation. It would be over the instant Chota revisited that spot.

With a dramatically loud slurp, Chota pulled off En. "Don't what?" He asked, sugary sweet, his fingers still scissoring deliberately in En's hole.

En was flustered now. He couldn't think straight, what with his dick shiny with saliva, his ass full of probing digits, and Chota looking like he did... "Do I really have to spell it out for you?" He gulped in a breath, hoping to the devil he didn't sound as wrecked as he felt. "Don't play coy with me, nhh, Chota." If only the man didn't look so damn _fuckable_... En could just see, Chota's arousal throbbing on his own legs, neglected and demanding, and it was just... _So much_.

In response to his roaming thoughts, a gentle trickle overflowed from his slit, and En watched in horror as a fat bead of precum rolled treacherously down the side of his dick. _Shit. Shit! SHiT!_

It would have been a perfect storm of humiliation for En, had Chota reached the end of his rope somewhat more respectably. As it was, Chota was becoming the victim of En's inadvertent erotic display in a far more embarrassing manner. "E... En.... Oh...!" 

En brought his attention back from the depths of mortification, only to discover Chota shaking, back arched, and legs squeezed tight. Not tight enough it seemed. As if he only needed the weight of En's eyes to push him over the edge...

"Oh, oh fuck... Oh, Ennnn..." Chota curled a fist to his mouth as En looked on. 

Against his better judgment, En briefly considered fucking himself harder on Chota's hand so they could cum together. The younger man groaned quietly between curse-ridden exclamations, his eyelids fluttering closed in ecstasy, and En decided to just be satisfied with watching Chota's descent.

En had to appreciate the vigorous way Chota climaxed, and the emphatic nuance of his own pleasure solely inspiring Chota's downfall. He would never admit how endearing it was. 

"I didn't realize you had such a hair-trigger, Chota..." En couldn't help crooning, when Chota was through.

Chota shivered, still trying to catch his breath. "C'mon, En... aren't you impressed? You didn't even touch me once." He was back to smiling faintly, a wistful satisfaction painted on his features. "Just... Hm... The way you look... When I'm inside you. Oh, Devils, it makes me want to do awful things to you!" 

En felt his body quake before he even realized he was reacting to Chota's words. The man was terrifyingly insatiable, but En couldn't deny that it burned him up, knowing _he_ was doing this to Chota. 

He was done with over-thinking it. 

En grasped Chota's wrist, pulling his hand in closer, feeling the fingers inside twist to match the angle. He breathed against Chota's ear, and reveled in the tremors rippling through his lover's body as he did so. "I _want_ you to do those things." En whispered.

Chota reacted just how En imagined he would. A hand tight against his mouth, wide, lovely eyes searching for assurance.

Whatever it was Chota needed to get out of his system, En would oblige. If just for today.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this. Daddies need to fuck more often. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
